Hôtel des Invalides
center|Hôtel des Invalides, du côté de la Riviere. ----- Von Reisende. F. J. L. Meyer. 1801 Paris. Das Haus der Invaliden wird jezt nur von dreitausend und zweihundert alten oder verwundeten Kriegern bewohnt, seitdem in mehrern Städten der Republik solche Prytanäen errichtet, und die zehntausend Bewohner, für welche hier Raum ist, vertheilt sind. Ein alter Soldat führte mich zuerst hinauf in die Bibliothek, welche Bonaparte, wie die Inschrift über der Thür sagt, für die Invaliden einrichten, und vor kurzem eröffnen liess. Sie besteht aus vierzehntausend Bänden, militairischer, historischer und geographischer Werke, und aus Biographien berühmter Helden älterer und neuerer Zeiten. Eine Reihe Invaliden sass emsig lesend an den Tischen umher. Ich bat den Bibliothekar, einen alten Officier, mit einen Band des Plutarchs zum Nachsehen zu reichen. Er that es, mit der höflichen Aeusserung, die Sammlung sey sonst nur zum Gebrauch der Bewohner des Hauses bestimmt. -- Die Wohnzimmer, die Schlaf- und Speisesäle sind reinlich, doch nicht luftig genug. In der Leinenkammer findet jeder Invalide nach seiner Nummer seine gereinigte Wäsche in numerirten Fächern, und liefert wöchentlich die schmuzige zurük, -- Der Tempel des Mars, vordem die berühmte Kirche der Invaliden, war jezt in vollem Glanz des Sieges, des mit Strömen Bluts errungenen Sieges. Unter der Kuppel vor dem hohen Dom, vordem die Stelle des Hochaltars, steht jezt auf einer Estrade die bekannte schöne Statue des ruhenden Kriegsgottes von Bronz. Um ihn her sind Trophäen der Siege in Egypten und bei Marengo, Tafeln mit den Namen belohnter Krieger, Schilder mit den Namen der Armeen und ihren Thaten. Ueber dem Gesimse rings an dem Gewölbe hin, steken die in diesem Kriege eroberten Fahnen, und unter dem Dom in dreifachen Reihen über einander; von allen Formen, Farben und Zeichen. Achthundert und zwei und zwanzig solcher Trophäen sind in diesem Tempel. Die ganze Zahl der von jeher eroberten Fahnen, Standarten und Flaggen in Paris, wovon der gröste Theil noch aufbewahrt, oder zu Dekorationen in den Häusern der Regierung angewandt ist, beträgt, nach der Angabe des Aufsehers dieses Tempels dreitausend und fünfhundert Stük. -- Mit diesem Apparat des Kriegsgottes, stehen die Insignien der katholischen Religion als Reste der vormaligen Kirche im sonderbaren Kontrast. Es sind Vorstellungen der himmlischen Seligkeit, Gruppen musicirender Engel und wunderthätiger Heiligen, an den Platfonds des Doms und der Kapellen, marmorne Heiligenbilder u. dgl. An der breiten Seitenwand des herrlichen Doms ist das Grabmal des grossen Turenne's, aus der Kirche von St. Denis, errichtet. Es imponirt, so gross, so allein, wie es da steht. Die Innschriften sind davon genommen: bloss der Name des Helden steht an der schwarzen Marmorplatte des Sockels, hinter welchem die Reste des Körpers ruhen. Sie wurden in dem Kirchensturm von St. Denis gerettet, und einige Jahre in der Skelettsammlung des naturhistorischen Museums aufbewahrt *). In der grossen Niche gegenüber ist das Goblins-Gemälde des Uebergangs über den Rhein im J. 1672 unter Türenne's Heerführung aufgestellt, und an den Seitenwänden des Tempels sind Schlachtengemälde und Darstellungen aus der neuesten französischen Geschichte, unter andern der Heldentod des edlen Desilles zu Nancy im Anfang des Bürgerkriegs. -- : *) Fragmente II. 64. frame|Invalide. Als ich das leztemal an einem schwülen Mittags das Invalidenhaus verlies, gieng ich gegen die Seine hinaus, in das Wäldchen vor der Auffahrt des Pallastes. Im Schatten sass ein alter gelähmter Soldat, und schnizte seine Krüken. Um ihn her waren Haufen halbnakter Kinder der Anwohner dieses Platzes: einige spielend, andre schlummernd im Grase. Eine schöne malerische Gruppe! Ich gestellte mich zu ihr, und fand mich bald mit dem alten ausgedienten Krieger im Gespräch. Er erzählte mit von de Grasse's Seeschlacht, in welcher eine Kanonenkugel ihm die Hüfte zerschmettert habe: "seit zwanzig Jahren, sagte er bewegt, lebe ich hier der Nation zur Last, und kann ihre Wohlthaten nur mit Essen, Trinken und Schlafen vergelten, und nichts anders thun, als, wie ihr seht -- mir Krüken machen." Von [[Napoleon Bonaparte|'Bonapartes]] Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe zu dieser Verpflegungsanstalt ausgedienter Krieger, sprach er mit dem ruhigen ungeschmükten Ton des wahren Lobes, so wie von der Unterstüzung seiner Befehle zum Besten des Hauses durch den General Berruyer, den Gouverneur der Invaliden. Aber die Unterbedienten! Hier, wie in den meisten Verpflegungsanstalten, sind es Wucherer. Wenn die zur Untersuchung des Speisen beorderten Officiere einige Tage ausbleiben, ist es gleich an den schlechtern Speisen und Getränken merklich. -- Diese Pflegekinder der Nation erhalten täglich eine Portion Fleisch -- freilich nicht gross, -- Suppe, Gemüse, und ein Maass Wein zum Mittagessen, das um neun Uhr Morgens schon aufgetragen wird: zum Abendessen um fünf Uhr, abwechselnd Gemüse und Fleischspeise, und alle zwei Tage ein Brod, zwei und dreiviertel Pfund schwer. Das alles und die eingemischten Anekdoten erzählte er mit der gutmüthigen Weitschweifigkeit des Alters. -- ''Vive Bonaparte! rief der Alte, den Hut schwenkend, als ich aufstand, und ihm ein Stük Geld reichte. "Darauf trinkt, guter Freund, auch in meinem Namen!" Die Kinder-Gruppen um und her, erhielten auch eine Gabe; ihr Jubeln lokte die entferntern Gefährten. Meine Taschen waren bald erschöpft, und der Anlauf der Kinder dauerte fort, trotz der Abmahnungen des ehrlichen Alten. -- ----- center|Hôtel des Invalides, du côté de Vaugirard. ----- Von Reisende.. August von Kotzebue. 1804 Hotel der Invaliden. Daß schon das Aeußere dieses herrlichen Palastes an Pracht keinem Andern nachstehe, ist längst bekannt, und ich halte mich dabei nicht auf. Aber von einer sonderbaren, fast möcht' ich sagen fröhlichen Wehmuth wird man ergriffen, wenn man so durch den großen Garten fährt, der vor dem Hotel sich ausdehnt, und die schöne freundliche Aussicht auf die Seine gewährt; wenn man alle Augenblicke einem Krippel begegnet, der froh und wohlgenährt aussieht, bequem auf einer Bank frische Luft schöpft, oder müßig in den Gängen lustwandelt. Ich war da gerade zur Mittagszeit; als die Trommel das Zeichen zum Speisen gab, sammelte sich Alt und Jung, kriechend und hinkend, in großen Sälen, wo sie sich an kleinen runden Tischen langten, die mit guter Hausmannskost gefüllt standen. Sie sind aber auch gar nicht gezwungen in den Speisesäle zu essen, denn die dankbare Nation will ihnen nicht bloß Nahrung, sondern auch Bequemlichkeit im Alter geben; daher sah ich Viele, die sich ihre Portion holten, und sie auf ihr Zimmer trugen. Ein Jeder hat seine Karafine Wein dabei, um sein Herz zu erfreuen. -- Aber wenn sie nun gesättigt sind, was thun die braven Verstümmelten dann, um die Langeweile zu vertreiben? -- O dafür ist gesorgt! Sie haben eine treffliche Bibliothek, wie in mancher deutschen Residenz keine fürstliche gefunden wird. Ein großer Saal ist rings umher mit saubern, schön gearbeiteten und wohlgefüllten Bücherschränken tapezirt. Zum Genusse dieser Seelenspeise laden bequeme Stühle und Tische ein. In verschiedenen Entfernungen findet man die Bitte angeschlagen, nicht auf den sehr reinlich gehaltenen Boden zu spucken. Im Hintergrunde der Bibliothek hängt das berühmte Bild von Davis, Bonaparte, wie er über die Alpen geht, und der Wind ihm den Mantel über den Kopf weht. Es ist das nämliche, welches Bonaparte den Invaliden schenkte, und welches die grauen Helden, als es gebracht wurde, mit Kanonenschüssen salutiren mußten. Der große segelnde Mantel hüllt den kleinen Mann ganz ein. Aehnlich ist es vollends gar nicht. Indessen versteht sich, daß die Schmeichelei dafür sorgte, daß es vervielfältigt werde. Ich fand einen Maler und zwei junge Frauenzimmer davor sitzen, die es kopirten, der Maler en miniature, die Frauenzimmer bloß gezeichnet. Eine Menge Invaliden saßen rings umher und lasen, der Eine ein militairisches Werk, der Andere ein Trauerspiel von Racine, der Dritte einen Roman. Dabei hatten sie immer ein Auge auf ihre Gäste vom schönen Geschlechte, und, weil es eben ziemlich kalt war, kamen sie, und nöthigten die Damen, sich am Ofen zu wärmen. Als diese, eifrig mit ihrer Arbeit beschäfftigt, es ablehnten, holten die galanten Krüppel Strohdecken herbei, und breiteten sie den Mädchen unter die Füße, damit sie auf dem mit Steinen ausgelegten Fußboden sich nicht erkälten möchten. Das hätten teutschen Invaliden nun wohl schwerlich gethan, hätten auch schwerlich da gesessen, um die Geschichte des siebenjährigen Krieges, oder ein Trauerspiel von Schiller zu lesen. Man muß nämlich dabei nicht vergessen, daß es lauter gemeine Soldaten sind. -- Wahrlich! wenn man eine Stunde in dem Palast herumgegangen ist, so bekommt man selber Lust, sich ein Bein abschießen zu lassen. Besonders herzerhebend ist der große Dom, von dessen Gewölben die zahllose Menge der Fahnen sich herabneigt, derer jede ein Buchstabe einer Inschrift ist, welche die Siege der Nation verkündet, Hieroglyphen, so leserlich, als es noch keine gab. Die Fahnen fast aller Nationen prangen da, doch preußische habe auch ihr trotz alles Umherschauens nicht bemerkt. Was in Egypten an Roßschweifen, halben Monden u. dgl. erobert worden, ist an den Säulen malerisch gruppirt. Der Fahnen überhaupt mögen wohl mehrere Tausende seyn, und man wandelt wie unter einem ungeheuren Zelte. -- Doch man schaue nicht bloß über sich, die Seitenwände sind nicht minder merkwürdig. Gleich beim Hereintreten, rechts und links, sind die Mauern bis hoch hinauf mit Marmor inkrustirt, und -- gleich den alten griechischen Tafeln im Museum Napoleon, welche die Namen der Helden aus dem Stamme der Erechtyden verewigen -- liest man hier die Namen aller Krieger, die sich in den verschiedenen Armeen hervorgethan haben, oder auf dem Bette der Ehre geblieben sind. Diese Tafeln werden einst den Franzosen als Ahnenprobe dienen. Ich schreite vorwärts, um die Gemälde zu betrachten. Das allergrößte Schmeichelbild, den 18. Brümaire vorstellend, hat gar keinen Eindruck auf mich gemacht, einmal, weil ich überhaupt wenig Sinn für Allegorien habe, und zweitens, weil ihm dieser Ehrenplatz viel zu früh eingeräumt worden. Die Plätze im Dom der Invaliden sollte, wie im Pantheon, nur die Nachwelt vertheilen. -- Die Schlachten Ludwig XIV. hängen freilich wohl an ihrer Stelle, aber es ist Wenig davon zu sehen, denn die gemalten Schlachten sehen sich alle einander ähnlich. Das Gemälde hingegen, welches die heldenmüthige Aufopferung des jungen Offiziers zu Nancy vergegenwärtigt, (der sich bekanntlich vor die Kanone stellte, um ihr Abfeuern auf die Bürger zu verhindern, und ein Opfer seines Patriotismus wurde,) dieses Gemälde ist schön, und daß es hier hängt, ist noch schöner. -- Trete ich endlich unter die große Kuppel, diesen runden, himmelanstrebenden, im erhabensten Styl erbauten Tempel, so erblicke ich seinen einzigen, in jeder Rücksicht einzigen Schmuck, Türenne's Grabmaal. Die aus der Höhle zu St. Denis geretteten Gebeine ruhen hier wirklich. Das Denkmaal ist dasselbe, welches ihm seine Kinder einst zu St. Denis errichten ließen. -- Etwas ist mir doch in der Kuppel dieses Tempels aufgefallen. Man sieht da nämlich die zwölf Apostel gemalt, und unter denselben Basreliefs von Voltaire, Rousseau, u. a. m. Wie kommen Voltaire und Rousseau zu den Invaliden und Aposteln? 1812. Paris. Der große Platz vor dem Invalidenhause wird mit einer Barriere umgeben, und in einen Spaziergang verwandelt. - - - - - - - - - - Der vor einigen Monaten erlassene Befehl, die Kuppel der Invalidenkirche wieder zu vergolden, kommt nun in Erfüllung; wenigstens sind die Vorarbeiten schon im Gange; auch werden im Innern des Hospitals die sehr nöthig geachteten Reparationen thätig unternommen. Auf dem großen Platze, der vor dem Invalidenhause liegt, sind mehrere Alleen gepflanzt worden, wodurch dieser große Raum ein regelmäßigeres Ansehen bekommt. Le Mémorial de Sainte-Hélène. Vorzüglich waren Napoleon die vergoldeten Glockenthürme von Moskau in die Augen gefallen und dies veranlaßte ihn, nach seiner Rückkehr den Dom der Invaliden vergolden zu lassen. Bd. 8. S. 44. Auch hierbei ist ein Irrthum. Nach dem unglücklichen Feldzuge von Moskau dachte Napoleon an nichts, als an die Vereinigung aller seiner Streitkräfte. Die Vergoldung des Doms der Invaliden war schon zwei Jahre früher auf seinen Befehl erfolgt. Die goldnen Minarets von Kairo hatten ihm so sehr gefallen. Diese Erinnerungen an Egypten und nicht an Moskau verschafften dem schönsten Denkmale Ludwig des Vierzehnten von Neuem jenen Schmuck, den die Zeit mit ihren Stürmen und Wolkennebeln ihm geraubt hatte. Man will versichern, daß in Folge der jetzt angewandten Procedur die gegenwärtige Vergoldung keiner Veränderung unterworfen seyn werde. Schon aus den Tagen des Ministeriums von Lucian Bonaparte giebt es eine Note des Kriegsministers Berthier an den Minister des Innern, worinnen gesagt wird, daß der erste Konsul die Absicht habe, die Hauptstadt zu verschönern und unter andern zu diesem Zwecke bezeichneten Arbeiten auch der Plan vorkomme, den Dom der Invaliden neu vergolden zu lassen. Quellen und Literatur. *Briefe aus der Hauptstadt und dem Innern Frankreichs, von F. J. L. Meyer Dr. Domherrn in Hamburg. . . Tübingen in der J. G. Cotta'schen Buchhandlung. 1802. *Erinnerungen aus Paris im Jahre 1804. von August von Kotzebue. Berlin 1804 bei Heinrich Fröhlich. *Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 140. Dienstag, den 11. Juny 1812. ff. *Nachtrag zu Las Cases Tagebuche über Napoleon's Leben oder kritische Bemerkungen und noch nicht bekannt gemachte Anekdoten zur nothwendigen Ergänzung und Berichtigung jenes Werkes. Dresden 1824, in der Arnoldischen Buchhandlung. Kategorie:Paris Kategorie:Gebäude